The present invention relates to a method for controlling an operation of an electric machine, a control system for controlling an operation of an electric machine and an electric machine.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
An electric machine can, in addition to a rotor and a stator, have as components for controlling phases a control gear, which can be configured as an external switching regulator, a rectifier, an inverter and/or a converter, which may in turn include as electronic components metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect-transistors (MOSFETs) or bridges with bipolar transistors having insulated gate electrodes (IGBT). A pulse-width-modulated (PWM) clock of such an electric machine may have a frequency of about 1 kHz to about 20 kHz. The external switching regulator may be operated at a frequency of about 100 kHz to about 1 MHz.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings and to provide an improved method, a control system and an electric machine.